She
by CosenAngel
Summary: She was taboo but She was everything that he wished for. just a short and sweet one-shot.


**A/N: I'm back and I still don't own Naruto**

* * *

She

She was his best friend's student.

She was everything that he wished for.

She was only eighteen.

She was the one he had a secret crush on.

She was taboo.

She was walking towards them at this moment. And she was such a turn on.

"Hello" she greeted them, just like every other night these past few weeks.

"Hi" they all greeted. She sat down.

"Where's Hatake?" Anko asked the girl.

"At the hospital" she said taking his sake and drowning it, he raised a brow and she simply mouthed a thank you.

"What" they all asked, everyone except him. He was busy looking at her.

"We're taking his chakra every fourth hour, he's almost always asleep" she explained.

"That wouldn't keep him" Kurenai said as if the young girl didn't know it.

"I know, that's why I have all his Icha icha books with me ready to destroy them if he don't stay until I say so" she smirked, making him feel something like a punch in the belly. _'Pretty'_ he thought

"That's not youthful" Gai said.

"No but it works" Sakura smiled. _'Prettier'_

"Any missions lately?" Anko asked.

"Except Kakashi? No" she slumped her shoulders. "It has been boring. Well, I just wanted to drop in. I have to meet my team at Ichirakus"

"Se yha" they said and waved at her. He also waved.

Anko turned to him. A sadistic smirk on her lips.

"You're in love with her Asuma" She grinned. And he blushed.

"Finally" Kurenai said. "I'm happy for you" sure they had been a couple but it didn't work out and she fell for Kakashi but he didn't notice.

"I'm no-" he started but Genma ended the sentence

"You are in love"

"Its taboo" he mumbled and lit a cigarette.

"We know" Anko said "so what. If you like her act on it!"

"But…" he started.

"No buts at all." Anko said. The only one not saying anything was Gai. They knew that Gai didn't like that men dated so young children, especially not your friend's student. They all looked at him and he decided to act on his feelings, later and change subject now to one of Genma's latest mission.

--

As he walked past Ichirakus on his way home, as always, he heard her voice.

"Shut up Sai, I have to go guys. I have work tomorrow." Her voice sent shivers down his spine. He knew he was addicted and he would actually give up his cigarettes for her.

"Asuma?!" _'Damn' _he was caught.

"Ohh… Hello Sakura" he said and inhaled deeply, calming down his nerves.

"What are you doing here" she asked him.

"I'm on my way home" he smiled at her.

"This early?"

"They were no good company" he made a grimace.

"To drunk?" she laughed.

"Yhea… you know them" he threw away his cigarette.

"Well…" she started "I should go home"

"You have to handle Hatake tomorrow" he said, fully understanding her.

"Yhea…" she smiled and started walking.

"I'll follow you, I also live this way"

"You do?" she asked.

"Not really" he said. "But I'd be happy to follow anyway"

"Sure" she smiled. They walked towards her apartment in a sweet silence. It didn't take long before it started raining. It wasn't small rain either it made them both soaked to the bones.

"Wanna come in?" she asked "to dry a bit?"

"I don't…"

"You don't have to, but uhh… I think, I don't know what I'm thinking"

"I'd be happy to dry"

"Well then, follow me" she grabbed his hand and started running. "Its only one block away"

--

She had borrowed him some of Kakashis clothes that he had there. When he asked why she had one pair of his pant and one shirt she simply answered that she liked sleeping in them. She also said that she had one of Naruto's shirts to too sleep in.

He walked in to her kitchen where she had made two cups of strawberry tea.

"I hope strawberry is fine, the only one I have at the moment" She had Naruto's shirt. He nodded.

"Strawberry is fine" she smiled and joined him at the table.

"I love rain" she mumbled

'_I love you' _"why?" he asked

"It made you join me for tea" she smiled. "That's something really good."

"Yhea… this defiantly counts as a top-ten-rainy-night" he said "most others were spent fighting" Sakura giggled.

"I hate fighting while it's raining" she said.

"Me too…" he said. "Is it ok if I smoke in here?"

"Sure" she said "I actually like the smell" she whispered so quietly he barely heard it.

"How come?" he asked.

"What?" she looked up at him, slightly confused. He lit his cigarette.

"How come you like the smell of cigarettes?"

"Uhh… well… because…" she blushed.

"Just say it, It can't be that hard" he really wanted to know.

"It reminds me of you" she mumbled, staring at the table.

"You know what?!" she looked at him "strawberry tea reminds me of you" she blushed. "And I like being reminded of you"

Sakura blushed a deep red and started shutter. Asuma rose from his seat and walked three steps forward, standing right in front of her. He bent down, smiling.

"To be honest I like you" he kissed her. Slowly at first but soon their kisses became more passionate and deeper.

--

Asuma woke up the following morning. It wasn't his room and he wasn't alone in the bed. Next to him she was sleeping peacefully. He gently kissed her forehead. He could imagine waking up like this every morning. She stirred, slowly waking up.

"Good morning" she mumbled and smiled. He smiled back.

"Slept well?" he asked and she nodded. She threw an eye on the clock.

"Crap. I have to be at work in five minutes or Tsunade will hang me" she sat up quickly. It took her two full minutes to find her clothes and get dressed. "I hope you'll still be here when I get back" she said and kissed him. He nodded.

"I'll be waiting" he said and she was gone.

Asuma felt like the luckiest man alive.

--

She was his best friend's student.

She was everything that he wished for.

She was only eighteen.

She was taboo.

She was the one he loved. And she loved him back.

* * *

**A/N: Finally I'm back… I'm happy to be back. I like this story a bit. Not one of my grater works. But it's ok. I had to try another paring so I decided for this. Asuma x Sakura since there's very few of them!**

**Pretty please Review!**

_**Please check my blog to get news on my progress in my writing. ( Cosenangel. bloggsida. se ) Just take out the spaces.**_

**I'm currently working on 10-15 stories and I'm hoping to get something up during the summer.**

**Lots of love to yha**

**Suzuki**


End file.
